The Scouts' Universe Worriors Cousins Part 2
by NightShade6
Summary: Serena, Rini, and Ami Each Meet A Friend


The Scout's Mysterious Universe Worrior Cousins: Part 2  
Serena, Ami, & Rini each meet a friend.  
  
* (thoughts)  
Words in italics (Flashbacks thoughts)  
[ ] (Writer's scene)  
========================================================  
I don't own the Sailor Moon Characters, but, I do own my own make up Universe  
Worriors characters.   
Please don't take them from me.  
These are my characters:  
Inner Universe Worriors:  
  
Cassidy aka Rainbow Worrior  
Jubilee aka Mini Rainbow Worrior  
Denimon aka Masked Phantom  
Sara aka Star Worrior  
Janet aka Sun Worrior  
Katie aka Cloud Worrior  
Mary aka Tornado Worrior  
  
Outer Universe Worriors:  
Nina aka Distruction Worrior  
Ashley aka Wind Worrior  
Tanya aka Ocean Worrior  
Rika aka Thunder Worrior  
  
Do NOT take them from me.  
=============================================================  
  
I was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, when Serena and Ami were taking Rini to the  
park. They sat on the chairs while Rini was having fun on the playground.  
  
Ami: Serena, I was thinking about something...  
Serena: Really!? What?  
Ami: Well, do you remember those 5 girls that showed up yesterday out of  
nowhere and they were able to defeat our enemy!?   
Serena: Yeah, what about them?  
Ami: Well, I remember that one girl that said "Cloud Mistic Fog" and........  
And then Serena jumped in and said.  
Serena: Hey! That's what I remembering when I heard that one girl say "Rainbow  
Twin Tiaras Attack!!" Those words sounded so familiar to me.  
Ami: Yeh, me too.  
  
While they were talking about this they both heard one voice say "Jubilee!! Don't  
run! You'll fall and hurt yourself!!  
And another voice say "Sorry, Cassidy! Its just that I'm too excited to play at this  
playground when its SO cool the way it was made, that's all."  
Cassidy: Hehe, okay..but, take it easy.  
As Cassidy walked over she walked passed Serena and Ami, and before Cassidy  
was going to sit with them Serena went and said.  
Serena: Hey! How dare you show your face around here after calling me a clutz  
the other day!!  
Then Ami started to laugh, when Serena screamed   
Serena: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!??  
Ami: I'm sorry Serena its just that you can be sometimes, that's all.  
Serena: Its bad enough that I get called that from Luna and Rea, so, I don't need  
it from you as well, Ami.  
Ami: All right.  
Serena: So, as I was saying "What are you doing here?"  
Cassidy: Well, I'm here to take Jubilee to the park, that's all. Plus, I'm not here to  
tease you, I'm here so that we can start over again from the other day"  
Serena: Oh...well, I'm Serena and this is one of my best friends Ami.  
Cassidy: Hello, I'm Cassidy! Its really nice to meet the both of you.   
The Cassidy started to ask them questions.  
  
Cassidy: What do the both of you like to do?  
Serena: Well, I like eating and sleeping......[we see Ami in totally embarrassment  
and saying to herself *I do not KNOW her*]  
Cassidy: Oh gee, that's funny.....NOT! How about you Ami?  
(we see Serena getting upset)  
Ami: Well, I do alot of serious studying.  
Cassidy: Oh!! What are you studying to be?  
Ami: Well, I want to be a Doctor, just like my mom.  
Cassidy: Wow!! That's awesome!!!   
Ami smiles and says: Thanks  
Cassidy: But, seriously Serena wha......  
As Ami jumps in: Serena serious? Serena is never serious about anything, she  
likes to have fun alot.  
Cassidy: Oh, then what do you like to do for fun?   
Serena: Well, I like playing at the arcades, going to the mall, hanging with my  
friends, being with my boyfriend Darien.  
Cassidy: Awww how sweet, you have a boyfriend.  
And so the girls decided to talk for a little bit more.  
[to the playground scene]  
We see Rini sitting the swing-set as Jubilee came up to her.  
Jubilee: Hi! Is this swing next to you taken!?  
Rini: No not really.  
Jubilee: Cool. Oh, by the way, I'm Jubilee, what's yours?  
Rini: Mine's Rini.....so, who's that girl over there that's talking to my sister and her  
friend?  
Jubilee: Oh, that's my sister Cassidy.  
Rini: You have a sister too!?  
Jubilee: Yes. So, what do you like to do?  
Rini: Well, when I'm with my sister I like to playing my game on her by making her  
walk to the next pole that I run up to hahahaha  
Jubilee: Oh!! That sounds fun! I should try that!  
Rini: Okay, but in order for that to work, your sister has to have her hands full  
with groceries.  
Jubilee: Okay!  
As these two talk Serena and Ami get an incoming call from Luna.  
Serena: Can you excuse us for a minute Cassidy!? We'll be right back.  
Cassidy: Okay....  
The girls run to a tree  
Serena answers her communicator:  
Luna: Serena and Ami, there's another heart snatcher on the other side of town,  
take Rini with you and the others will catch up with you, okay!  
Serena and Ami both say: okay.  
Serena and Ami run back to the park, and Ami says:  
Ami: Rini! Come on we got go!  
Serena: Its an emergency!!  
Rini: Okay!!! Well, it was nice meeting you Jubilee, we should get to get together  
some time.  
Jubilee: Yeah, we should.  
As the girls took off Jubilee came up to Cassidy had a look her face.  
Jubilee: What is Cassidy!?   
Cassidy: I sense danger on the other side of town, lets go and check it out.  
Jubilee: Okay.  
The girls went to the parking where Cassidy parked her car and they both get in  
and took off and they arrived on the other side of town before Serena, Ami and  
Rini could get there.  
They both got out of the car and they saw the heart snatcher taking a pure heart  
crystal from a older woman.  
Then Cassidy started to say: Rainbow Element Power Make-Up  
Jubilee: Mini Rainbow Element Power Make-Up  
They both say: Hold it right there you common thief!  
Heart snatcher: Uh? Who are you!?  
Rainbow Worrior: We are the Universe Worriors! And I am Rainbow Worrior!!  
Mini Rainbow Worrior: And we stand for peace and justice. And I am Mini  
Rainbow Worrior!  
Both: And in the name of the Rainbow, we shall punish for those who do wrong!  
[right about now we see Serena, Ami, and Rini in the background seeing this]  
Heart Snatcher: Its looks like that we have some more company! You over there  
try my whip slasher  
Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh.........  
Rainbow Worrior: Rainbow Discs Sirus!!!  
[then we hear other voices say]  
Sailor Jupiter: Sparking Wide Pressure!!  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love Chain Encircle!!  
Sailor Mars: Mars Celetrial Fire Surround!!!  
  
Mini Rainbow Worrior: Rainbow Worrior, do it now!  
Rainbow Worrior: Okay.........Rainbow Twin Tiaras Attack!!!  
After the pure heart crystal was returned Serena, Ami and Rini came out from  
where they were blasted from and Rainbow Worrior started to say: Are you 3 girls  
"ok?"  
All the 3 say "Yes"  
Sailor Jupiter: So, who are you guys anyway?  
Rainbow Worrior: Well, if get a chance to meet your cousin, you'll see who we  
are!  
All 6 say: Uh??  
Sailor Venus: Hey! What is that suppose to mean!?  
But, after Venus had asked that question the universe worriors took off without  
answering.  
Back in Cassidy's car.  
Jubilee: When do we get to tell them who we really are, Cassidy?   
Cassidy: Well, when we gain their trust a little bit more only then they shall know.  
After that they drove off.  
Back at Rea's temple, Rea does a fire reading on the two Universe Worriors that  
they've somewhat met.  
Rea: Well, I some good news about those two.  
Others say: Really!?  
Rea: Yes. Serena and Rini, both Rainbow Worrior and Mini Rainbow Worrior are  
your cousins!  
Serena and Rini: Uhh?? Those two are our cousins!?  
Rae: Yup! That's what the fire says!   
Serena: I knew that "Rainbow Twin Tiaras Attack" sounded familiar to me.  
Ami: What about the girl that I heard say "Cloud Mistic Fog"  
Rea did a fire reading on that as well.  
Rea: Well, the fire says nothing, but until you get the name of the worrior that she  
is, only then I could tell you.  
Lita: Does this mean, that the rest of us need to do the same thing?  
Rea: Yes, I'm afriad so.  
Lita and Mina: Ugggggg  
  
Later, Ami went to the library to do some studying, while there a girl walked up to  
Ami and said to her  
Girl: Excuse me, is this chair taken?  
  
Ami: No, go ahead you can take it.  
Girl: Thanks. So, what are you studying?  
Ami: Oh, I'm studying to be a Doctor just like my mom.  
Girl: Hey, that's great!  
Ami: Yeah......so what are you studying?  
Girl: Well, I'm studying to be an English Teacher.  
Ami: Wow!! That's great!! Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Ami  
Girl: My name is Katie.  
Ami: Nice to meet you Katie. So, what made you have interests of being an  
English Teacher.  
  
[we see the girls studying while they chat]  
Katie: Well, its always been my dream to teach.   
Ami: What type of schools do you want to teach in? Elementary?, High School?  
University?, College?, or Special Adults School?  
Katie: Well, I was thinking of teaching at a High School, but there's so many that I  
haven't yet to decide.  
Ami: Yeah, I know.  
After 3 to 4 hours later Ami, said her good-bye's to Katie and she left the library,  
and Ami saw Darien.  
  
Ami: Oh hello Darien. What's with the serious look on your face?  
[we see Mary aka Tornado Worrior hiding around the corner and esdropping on  
Ami's and Darien's conversation]  
Darien: Hello Ami, Serena told me about the two Rainbow Worriors being her and  
Rini's cousin! What's all that about?   
[we see Mary thinking to herself *How did they find that out!?*]  
Ami: Here drive me to Serena's house and I'll explain on the way there.  
As they drove off Mary came out from hiding around the corner and she said to  
herself.  
Mary: Cassidy is NOT going to like this!  
  
{to be continued} 


End file.
